


Business Inquiries

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations, Omnics, Robot Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Prequel to “Good Business”Genji strikes a deal with Maximilien
Relationships: Maximilien/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Business Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay of this fanfic – life happened (school, work, and this goddamn election). But I hope y’all enjoy~

“… it has been a pleasure doing business with you…”

That was all Genji could hear as he stood outside, leaning against the wall. He watched as Dr. Ziegler came out along with Morrison. From the hall, Tracer quickly blinked to them.

“So? How’d it go?” she asked.

Genji stared at the ground, waiting for an answer as well.

“It went well. As suspected, he cooperated,” Angela explained. She turned to Morrison. “Your orders, Commander?”

“I’ll brief you all in later,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “For now, let’s just get him escorted out of here.”

“Won’t that give him time to warn Doomfist? Are we really goin’ to throw him out like that?” Tracer asked. The idea didn’t seem to sit well for her.

“Maximilien is a busy man…” Genji muttered slowly.

She turned to him; he was still staring at the ground.

“Correct. I don’t think he’ll want to explain that to his subordinate,” Morrison said. “Let’s just hope we actually find Doomfist in those three weeks to come.”

Tracer was still on edge. She fidgeted. “Hmm… alright…”

Morrison turned to Genji. “Could you please escort Max out? I’ll send you the designated coordinates.”

Genji blinked, an eyebrow quirking up. “Designated?”

“His words, not mine,” Morrison said, already walking away. Angela followed suit, carrying a folder full of paperwork.

Tracer scratched her head. “Wonder where he’ll want to go.”

Genji pondered too. Maximilien seemed to have planned this out accordingly, everything going the way he wanted it to go. It was either that, or luck was on his side.

“He’s a smart man.” _And handsome too_. “He would have let us drop him off anywhere if he didn’t know what he was doing.”

_As suspected for a man like him._

He paused and looked at the door. Genji was sure the omnic could hear him, or at least some bits of their conversation.

“Hope he doesn’t pull off a few tricks up his sleeve, if he has any,” Tracer said. “I think we’re letting ‘im go too easily.”

Genji scoffed. “Doomfist is who we want, not him.”

Tracer looked at him. Was he defending Maximilien?

Of course, Genji was lying to himself. Sure, everyone will go after Doomfist – he _is_ their target. But Maximilien…

The idea was still in Genji’s head and now he had the perfect opportunity. He just needed Tracer to leave.

_Wait—_

He remembered – _training day_. There was a hidden smile behind his mask.

“Well then, I’ll catch up with you later, Genji,” she said, making her way down the halls. “Oh, and don’t forget! You versus me later today!”

And she was gone.

 _Perfect timing._ Maybe luck was on his side too.

Slowly opening the door, he made his way inside.

The omnic looked up immediately. “Ahh, you must be Genji.”

His hands were cuffed. _Touché_..

“I’ve no time to lose. Let’s get going,” Genji quickly explained, practically manhandling Maximilien out of the chair and out the interrogation room.

“…what a first impression. Pleasure to meet you,” Maximilien muttered, smoothing his blazer. Genji shoved him forward, but kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Just keep walking, old man,” he said, and Maximilien scoffed at the insult. “But if it makes you feel any better, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

They made their way almost to the end of the base. Genji’s quarters wasn’t too far from where they were.

“Wait.”

He stopped him and gave a watchful look at their surroundings. There were no people; most of them were in the inner base.

“We aren’t too far away—”

“We’re not going there…” Genji interrupted. “At least not yet.”

This was his chance. He didn’t want to waste another moment.

Walking quickly, he led Maximilien to his quarters, keeping an eye out for any people. If any of the agents saw him, they’d question him for sure.

Maximilien looked back at him, confused. “Where exactly are you taking me?”

His tone sounded neutral. Unafraid.

Genji didn’t answer him as he opened the door. He shoved the omnic inside the small room – Genji didn’t need that much space.

Maximilien looked around, observing. The room looked rather… cute.

“How lovely,” the omnic commented. “Am I intended to be here?”

The ninja gently pushed Maximilien towards the wall, cutting off any space between them.

“No, which is why I don’t have much time,” he answered, hand wrapping around the omnic’s red tie.

Those watchful eyes didn’t break contact with Maximilien’s red ones as Genji removed his face plate, loosely tossing it onto his bed.

“…you want something…”

It wasn’t a question.

“Correct.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Maximilien spoke.

“What could _you_ possibly want from me? Information? Money?” he asked, trying to figure out the ninja.

“It’s more personal than that,” Genji answered, fingers slowly undoing the tie. He only hoped Maximilien would comply.

The omnic didn’t move as his tie fell to the floor. “…name your price, ninja.”

It took Genji a while to figure out what he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, and he was sure Maximilien wouldn’t mind making a deal with him if it meant he’d get out of here faster.

He gave it a shot.

“Can you… _give_ …?” he whispered, putting emphasis on the latter word, hoping the omnic would at least understand what he was trying to say. “I would like to… receive something from you.”

He is smart – that’s true – but Maximilien wasn’t going to let Genji decide any matters.

“Can you be more _specific_?” Two can play at this game. Maximilien would’ve smirked if he had lips. He shifted, leaning against the wall, laughing inside as Genji’s face turned red.

“You know what I mean,” Genji said sternly. If push comes to shove, he’d have to stop using euphemisms.

The omnic tried a more business approach. “What is it that you require?”

“Answer my question first.”

Maximilien scoffed. “If this personal favor is important, then I suppose we can discuss some terms. I am in a hurry, after all.”

That’s all Genji needed to hear. He smiled.

[][][]

“Oi, Angela. Have you seen Genji?” Tracer asked. Her dual wield training pistols were laid out on the bench next to her.

“Hmm… it is unlike him to show up late,” Angela said as she went through a file of Lena’s diagnostics. “He’ll show up eventually.”

“Don’t know, doc. It’s already been fifteen minutes.” She thought. “Shouldn’t he be done escorting Maximilien?”

“An hour ago,” Angela stated.

A sigh escaped Lena. “He didn’t respond to the comm link either.”

“Why don’t you go look for him, Lena? Looks like Winston went further into improving your translocator. I’ll have to double check your diagnostics.”

“Alright…” Lena sighed, getting up.

“Try not to blink too much!” Angela warned.

[][][]

“This is highly unprofessional...”

But it felt right…

Genji shuddered as he felt Maximilien’s length poke him.

“We discussed terms. Isn’t that professional enough?” Genji asked, cheeks flushed. He was speaking quietly.

Maximilien didn’t answer.

“Why are we doing this, Genji?”

He was aroused too, wanting to benefit off of this moment just as the ninja.

“Shut up.” There was desperation in his voice.

Maximilien quietly laughed. “Let me rephrase: why am _I_ doing this?”

Those red eyes met with Genji’s own half-lidded and lustful ones. The look made him want to fuck Genji even more.

He shifted, cock now satiated against Genji’s entrance. One move is all he needed.

But he would take his time. Sure, he needed places to be, but this…

This was far more entertaining.

“Am I the only one who can satisfy you, Genji?” Maximilien asked quietly. “Is it because I’m an omnic?”

Genji avoided those red eyes, and instead, looked down, catching sight of Maximilien’s chest slightly exposed. Oh how he’d wish to see the omnic shirtless.

“Why aren’t you answering me?” Maximilien asked softly, head leaning a bit forward, robotic hands gently squeezing Genji’s bottom.

“Just hurry up—!” the ninja whined, but was immediately silenced as Maximilien entered him. The omnic watched as Genji’s eyes rolled back, a hand covering his mouth to suppress any noise – a failed attempt.

The omnic moaned at the sight.

“Oh, please make that expression again. I would like to remember this moment.” He pulled out, only a little, and pushed back in.

If he could talk, Genji would’ve cursed at him. _Rich bastard…_ He bit his hand, trying hard to stifle the sounds coming from his mouth.

“Don’t be quiet Genji,” Maximilien cooed, gently moving his hips. He felt so snug, Genji’s hole taking him easily, so inviting and wanting. “Let me hear you.”

Genji’s arms wrapped around the omnic’s shoulders, hugging him, moaning onto his metal neck.

“… don’t stop…” he breathed, legs wrapping around Maximilien’s waist to try and get more of him.

Picking up the pace, Maximilien couldn’t help but moan as Genji tightened around him. He didn’t want to stop either.

“Aren’t you afraid of someone coming in and finding us in such a predicament?” the omnic whispered into Genji’s ear.

 _No_ … But the thought…

Maximilien didn’t expect an answer, but he did wonder what it would take for the ninja to beg for him.

“What if someone came in, Genji?” he asked again. “What would they think of their fierce ninja copulating with the enemy?”

 _No…_ These are just sweet-nothings.

No.

Sweet- _somethings_.

Genji hid his face in shame, hugging the omnic even tighter.

“Their beloved high-honored ninja with an omnic… would that surprise them? No, I suppose not, considering you have spent a considerable amount of time with the monk,” Maximilien teased.

Zenyatta was his master. A mentor, a teacher. Not once has he had improper thoughts about him. Although the two had spent some time together, Genji has never had feelings for him.

Genji whined as the omnic’s thrusts became harder and faster.

“How long have you been fantasizing about this? After you and your friends managed to capture me in Cuba?”

Maximilien leaned forward, metal mouth touching Genji’s ear. “Or have you been thinking about this even before that?”

“Please…” the ninja moaned.

“‘Please’ what? What do you want, Genji?”

Genji looked up and stared into those red eyes before settling on Maximilien’s face plate – his nonexistent lips.

“Go ahead. You may kiss me…”

Genji hesitated at first, but soon leaned in, placing his warm, shaky lips against Maximilien’s smooth face plate. He expected it to be cold, but to his surprise, Maximilien’s mouth was warm and vibrant, soft pulsates of omnic energy connecting with his lips.

“I want you…” Genji managed to say, breaking away from the kiss. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure coursing through his body as the omnic fucked him, both their foreheads touching.

Maximilien couldn’t resist, and he leaned in for another kiss. “You have me.” He held Genji close, allowing the former’s legs to wrap around his waist. Nothing mattered but this moment to them—

“Genji?”

The voice startled both of them, and they turned to the door, only to see a very confused Tracer, a familiar pistol poised and aimed at the omnic.

“Hands up!” she ordered.

Genji’s heart raced, panicked hands trying to push Maximilien away so he could stand. The omnic wasn’t so fazed – he was still holding on to Genji.

“In this position that we’re in?” Maximilien asked to her previous order. Her eyebrows furrowed, not settling her pistol down.

Maximilien looked down, then at Genji, and with a sigh, he held his hands up. _So much for having a good time_. Genji almost slumped, but caught his balance, legs holding tightly around Maximilien’s waist.

“Genji, are you…he didn’t… _force_ you…?” She looked immensely worried, the thought of Maximilien coercing Genji almost made her stun the omnic right on the spot.

“What?! N-no! No!” he managed to say. Oh how was he going to get out of this one—

Maximilien took offense at the remark. Genji couldn’t blame him. “How preposterous.”

“Genji?” Tracer asked, not believing Maximilien, pistol still poised high.

Giving up, Genji sighed. “He’s right.”

“But why—?”

“Listen, Lena. This was my idea from the beginning – my own choosing. I don’t want to explain it to you right now, but I will when the time comes.” He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, mixed with a tinge of guilt. “Just please—let me have this moment.”

A silent moment passed. Then with a gruff, Tracer eased her pistol down. “… All right, but if he hurts you—”

“I won’t,” Maximilien interrupted, earning a glare from her. But Genji nodded in affirmation.

They both said nothing seconds after she left, and Maximilien could feel Genji tense against the wall. He stepped back to allow him to stand. And to break the silence.

“Are you alright?”

Genji scoffed at him. “Of course,” he said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

“For what it’s worth, you could have reached out to me in another way.”

“Like…?”

Maximilien chuckled. “You know me, Genji. I’m willing to talk business and strike deals. Furthermore, I always listen to my clients.” He started tucking himself back in, still very aroused, hoping he’d be able to fuck Genji a little more.

“That method didn’t seem to work last time we met,” Genji said. He looked down, very aware of Maximilien’s erection in those slacks. _Poor thing_.

“Well, that matter was entirely different; I didn’t expect you and your little strike team to converge onto me all at once. If it had been a one-on-one situation, well we could have worked something out then,” Maximilien stated. “Furthermore, I own a casino.”

“In Monaco.”

“Yes.”

Genji’s hand cupped him without warning, and Maximilien’s hips moved to the touch instinctively.

“We’re enemies—Overwatch and Talon…” Genji lazily said, hand massaging the bulge. “You have tight security.”

Maximilien groaned at the touch. “Yes, but you’re a ninja. You are capable of doing things others can’t. You can—,” he paused as Genji took out his hard member from his slacks once more, “—sneak in.”

Genji stroked him, wrist twisting ever so slightly, his hand a firm grip. Maximilien let out a soft curse.

“We still have unfinished business here,” Genji said at last, releasing Maximilien’s cock and looking up at him.

“Indeed,” the omnic agreed.

Genji kissed him again. “How do you want me?”

If Maximilien had lips, he would’ve smiled. “An interesting question. Turn around and bend over for me.”

[][][]

Tracer didn’t say anything when Genji returned, nor did he. Like usual, they trained. Like usual, Dr. Ziegler made reports on her diagnostics. Like usual, Winston commented on her abilities. But Genji didn’t leave – he sat down on one of the benches, idly taking a sip from a water bottle.

As he cooled off, he pondered; Maximilien was now gone, but only for the time being. It wouldn’t be long before they would see each other again, and maybe this time, Genji would be able to do more. That, he was sure of. But that was only if Overwatch didn’t keep him busy.

Genji kept quiet as Tracer sat down next to him.

“So… you and Maximilien, huh?” she finally said, and Genji tensed.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“I’m not judgin’, Genji. It’s just that—,” she trailed off, wondering how she was going to explain.

“I know,” Genji said between her thoughts. “But he’s more than an enemy.”

Looking up, he could see Dr. Ziegler and Winston conversing. “Do they know?”

“No.”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Tracer chuckled softly. “It’s not my business, Genji. I may disagree with it due to security reasons, but I trust you.”

Behind his face plate, he smiled.


End file.
